1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an arrangement in harnesses used in connection with motordriven clearing saws, the harness being worn by a person so that the weight of a clearing saw removably attached to the harness and operated by the wearer is transferred to the shoulder portions of the wearer via elongate parts laid over them, these parts being mutually fastenable at the front of the body with the aid of fastening means on each part.
2. Background Art
Clearing saw harnesses of the kind mentioned above are already known. An example of such a harness is shown in the Swedish design registration 16 228. A disadvantage burdening the known harnesses is that they cannot be satisfactorily adjusted to the size of the person wearing the harness, and neither such that the weight of the saw is distributed to the wearer's body in an ergonomic way which the wearer also finds comfortable. Other disadvantages are that the fastening means between both parts are not reliable and must be manufactured and fitted in individual operations.